Enamorado como colegiala
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Osomatsu es un estudiante de preparatoria que se ha enamorado por primera vez en su vida. Pero tan mala es su suerte que termina enamorado de su profesor de matemáticas: Karamatsu. Su amor no es correspondido pues el hombre está enamorado y lo peor de todo, a punto de casarse. ¿Qué medidas tendrá que tomar el joven estudiante para demostrarle su amor? AU KaraIchi/KaraOso-unilateral
1. Enamorado del sensei

Hola mis amados lectores vi una imagen y bum! Inspiración al instante. Llevo tiempo imaginándome esta historia pero hoy finalmente le pude dar forma y ahora que lo he hecho mejor la escribo mientras aún está fresca jajajaja

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

 **Discraimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Osomatsu estaba arriba del árbol de la escuela, viendo al amor de su vida romperle el corazón por millonésima vez.

Era consciente de que si lo seguía observando seguiría viendo esta clase de escenas que le generan la ruptura en su corazón de forma instantánea. Pero no puede evitarlo: lo ama. Verlo es uno de sus mayores placeres, al igual que una de sus mayores torturas. Era un puto masoquista.

En eso, la escena sigue su curso y el beso correspondido que el idiota ese al que ama está teniendo está aumentando de nivel.

Se enfurece sin poder evitarlo _/Son un par de descarados, ¿Qué no les importa si alguien de la escuela los ve? Se supone que son gente responsable. Me gustaría que llegara algún profesor a separarlos…/_

Estos son los deseos egoístas de un simple estudiante. Si fuera con él con quien se estuviera besando lo último que querría es que llegara alguien a interrumpirlos.

Por fin la campana que marca el inicio de las clases llega a salvarle la vida. La pareja se separa y luego de un cursi jugueteo se despiden.

Esto le sabe a gloria a Osomatsu pues esto es para lo que tiene que soportar estas horribles escenas, baja del árbol tan rápido como puede y corre a toda velocidad.

─ ¡Karamatsu-sensei!

Grita de forma efusiva una vez que está detrás de su objetivo. El hombre de un pulcro traje azul para trabajar y unos lentes rectangulares de marco azul obscuro, cabello peinado de frente con una punta ligeramente alzada. Cejas marcadas y ojos azules. Con una figura fuerte y varonil que es aun apreciable bajo el traje y en el pecho esta esa horrorosa corbata que siempre usa: morada obscuro con una huellita de gato de un morado un poco más claro. La clara marca de que tiene dueño. Pero cuando ese atractivo hombre le regala una sonrisa cuando lo mira todo el mundo se le detiene a los pies. Tan guapo. Tan irreal. Tan prohibido.

─ ¡Hola Osomatsu-kun!

A Oso le brinca el corazón mientras le guiña un ojo.

─ ¿Se divirtió en la enfermería hoy?

Pregunta de forma sugerente y el mayor se sonroja visiblemente.

─Esas no son cosas que un alumno mío debería saber. Pero siempre que estoy cerca de _my honey_ el tiempo pasa lento y siento que estoy en el mejor de los lugares…

El de sudadera roja debajo del uniforme se estremece.

─Sensei usted siempre es muy doloroso ¡Me rompió una costilla!

 _/Y el corazón otra vez/_ El otro se ríe de forma encantadora y lo toma de los hombros. Ese simple tacto logra erizarle la piel al más joven.

─Vamos a clases, hoy no usaras eso de pretexto para pasarte toda la clase en la enfermería. Además que si vas Ichimatsu no dudara en matarte por estar haciéndole perder su tiempo.

El de rojo infla las mejillas en un infantil puchero.

─ ¡Ichimatsu-sensei es muy amargado y arisco! Es buen enfermero pero…sigo sin entender que es lo que usted vio en él.

El otro le acaricia la cabeza.

─Esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a él.

─Usted nunca cambia sensei…

Luego de esto Osomatsu es empujado ligeramente para entrar a clases. Son escasos momentos que pasa a su lado los que hacen que todo valga la pena. Se queja pero en realidad adora ir a su clase, significa que puede verlo por horas hablando de con esa mezcla de idiomas y esas poses extrañas mientras da su clase de matemáticas. Es tan inteligente a pesar que es raro y que no encaja mucho en eso de lo que uno ve como un profesor de preparatoria. La mitad de las chicas de su clase suspiran por él, pues es muy guapo y galante. Todas le tienen envidia a Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu entraron a trabajar al mismo tiempo, uno como profesor y el otro como enfermero. Ambos son buenos en lo que hacen a pesar de su personalidad. Uno extrovertido y el otro antisocial. Uno cursi, el otro inexpresivo. Llevan una relación de noviazgo muy larga, seria y real. Son terriblemente funcionales juntos. Se aman de verdad, pues aunque uno lo exprese abiertamente el otro lo demuestra con esas pequeñas cosas que dejarían sin habla a cualquiera. Se comprometieron hace pocos meses y están a casi nada de casarse. Llevan juntos seis años y se conocen desde hace ocho. Ambos portan esas corbatas, pues la de Ichimatsu es negra con una calavera en la punta. "Regalos de navidad" fue lo que dijo Ichimatsu cuando, estando en la enfermería le pregunto por ellas. Le rompe el corazón no solo ver esa corbata sino ver ese anillo plateado idéntico que portan ambos en el dedo anular.

La marca de su dolor.

Mientras lo mira suspira fuertemente. Osomatsu no deja de pensar que cada día le coquetea y juega con él, le hace bromas e intenta llamar su atención con cualquier cosa, pero parece que nunca funcionara. Osomatsu también es guapo, aunque no tan alto ni tan fornido. Es de esos hombres delgados ligeramente marcados, con ojos rojos, nariz en punta con un aire travieso y su cabello peinado de lado. Aun así no logra llamar la atención del tonto ese porque está concentrado en su gatito. Todos los días tiene que soportar el dolor de su pecho cuando los ve intercambiando esas ligeras muestras de afecto que suelen tener. Pero luego ve como el profesor lo mira y le sonríe de forma divertida.

─Osomatsu-kun sé que sueles escuchar muy bien esta clase pero si no tomas apuntes ¿Qué vas a hacer para los exámenes?

─Supongo que podría pagarle con cuerpo y así convencerlo de pasarme la clase.

Le guiña el ojo y todos en la clase se ríen. Mientras el maestro solo hace una pose dolorosa.

─Sé que es casi imposible resistirse conmigo como profesor, pero deberías intentarlo.

Guiña un ojo y se gira. Todas las chicas suspiran, mientras Oso siente como su frágil alma se desgarra. De nuevo. Estar enamorado es una patada en los testículos.

 **YYY**

Cuando la clase termina todos salen rápido. Él no, para poder verlo otro poco. Antes de poder salir su poderosa voz resuena.

─Osomatsu-kun, prometiste intentarlo. Dijiste que darías lo mejor de ti ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

─Es que su clase es casi tan dolorosa como usted.

─Si quieres podríamos retomar las tutorías.

Osomatsu se ve ilusionado.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Claro. Si es por uno de mis queridos alumnos no tengo problemas.

Eso le rompió el corazón de nuevo. Uno de sus alumnos. Eso era Osomatsu para el cruel hombre que tenía enfrente.

─No gracias, tengo cosas menos aburridas que hacer.

Dice el chico cuando una mano lo detiene por el brazo.

─Toma. Para que te lo pienses.

Dice dándole una de esas rosas de papel que el tonto profesor suele regalarle.

Lo recuerda, fue por culpa de estas cosas que termino tan enamorado.

" _Fue hace un año y medio, cuando el hombre delante suyo entro por primera vez a la escuela. No quería tener que soportar otra clase, por lo que creyó que sería sencillo escapar. Le aviso a uno de sus amigos y salió corriendo. Escucho una voz detrás de él gritando algo en inglés y corrió aún más. Nunca se imaginó que el hombre estaría a su lado de pronto. ¡Era muy rápido!_

─ _Con que usted es Takahiro-san, es un placer conocerlo._

 _Dijo mientras le sonreía._

─ _Y usted debe ser el nuevo profesor. No es un gusto conocerlo pero debo admitir que está en buena condición para poder correr de esta forma._

─ _Usted también, ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un trato?_

─ _¿Qué clase de trato?_

─ _Hagamos una carrera. Corremos de aquí a la enfermería. Si yo gano, usted ira a clases sin replicar. Si usted gana, le dejare faltar a mi clase por una semana._

 _A Osomatsu le brillaron los ojos._

─ _¡Trato hecho!_

 _Dijo el más joven mientras apresuraba su paso a todo lo que podía, sintió que lo dejo muy atrás. "adiós tonto" le murmuro cuando se sintió vencedor, cuando de repente ya lo tenía por delante de él con una considerable ventaja. ¡Lo había rebasado sin problemas! Por más que intentado alcanzarlo ya no hubo nada que pudiera hacer: había perdido. Cuando llego ahí estaba el atractivo hombre que no había podido apreciar antes por ir corriendo, parado mirándolo con una sonrisa._

─ _Un gusto, soy Karamatsu Matsuno. Espero que des lo mejor de ti en la clase tanto en la clase como corriendo._

 _Le extendió la mano y con cierta duda, Oso la tomo. Luego, al ver que no terminaba de irle bien en las clases el siempre amable Karamatsu le dijo que le ayudaría. En este punto era consciente de la amabilidad de este hombre. Bueno en clases y amistoso con todos. Raro pero se ganaba el cariño de sus alumnos. Siempre se esforzó tanto por ayudarlo que era inevitable no tomarle confianza. Menos aún escucharlo. Con el paso de tiempo comenzó a anhelar las tutorías. Pero no entendía porque de un tiempo para acá le provocaba reacciones extrañas tenerlo cerca, o porque con solo mirarlo le latía el corazón. Tal vez lo sabía pero no quería reconocerlo. Termino cayendo y aceptando lo muy enamorado que estaba cuando, el profesor le dio "un premio por tu esfuerzo, sigue así y te daré más" Cuando miro lo que tenía en sus manos vio que era una rosa de papel. Una pequeña y delicada rosa de papel que era de color rojo. Eso sonrojo a Osomatsu._

─ _¿No es un poco cursi que me dé esto?_

─ _Solo se hacer rosas, además creo que eres como una flor hermosa que esta floreciendo poco a poco. Sigue esforzándote y yo seguiré regalándotelas._

 _Afirmo mientras le sonreía. Tal fue su instinto que se quejó de lo codo que era para no ser capaz de comprarle ni un dulce pero en el fondo adoro su regalo. Al grado que tiene la primera de las rosas que le dio guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego con el terrible que es el desamor, siguiendo al profesor un día se dio cuenta de lo poco que significaba en su vida cuando lo vio por vez primera besándose con el enfermero. Aquello le rompió el corazón en tantos pedazos. Cuando la pareja noto su presencia se quejó de lo asqueroso que había sido eso con sus clásicas bromas pero por dentro se rompió._

 _Nada peor aún que cuando hace seis meses, los vio a los dos juntos en el almuerzo como es habitual, cuando los vio: esos anillos iguales. Tragando fuerte pregunto en su tono jocoso que "Oh tal vez tendrán que invitarme pronto a su boda" para recibir de los dos un sonrojo y una expresión tal que se lo confirmaron todo: Se casarían. Ahí fue cuando acabo con las tutorías. No podía pasarse la vida ilusionándose y enamorándose cada vez más de alguien que ya le pertenecía a alguien más. Sobre todo con esa tortuosa fotografía que cada uno tenía en su escritorio. La de Ichimatsu era de un joven Kara con look rockero (incluso el cabello despeinado y un mechón azul) e Ichimatsu con clásicos lentes y un enorme suéter morado a rayas. De su primera cita. Tan lindos uno sonriendo coqueto y el otro evitando la cámara lo más posible, totalmente sonrojados. La de Kara era de ellos ya adultos en la que fue la navidad que se regalaron las corbatas, pues se la pusieron sobre ropa abrigadora y se podía apreciar algo de adornos navideños en el fondo de la imagen."_

Karamatsu-sensei no ha dejado de insistir que regrese a tomar sus tutorías. Aunque se muere por hacerlo, ya ha soportado demasiado dolor. Toma la flor en sus dedos, pues aunque le duela tanto nunca las rechazaría.

─La acepto pero no pienso regresar a las tutorías.

El maestro le sonríe y le toma la mano.

─ _I belive in you._

Se sonroja para arrebatarle la mano.

─Un día de estos van a demandarte por acoso.

Se escucha una voz sombría a sus espaldas y ahí está el motivo de sus dolencias: el enfermero Ichimatsu. El dueño del amor de Karamatsu. Tiene esos ojos morados enigmáticos y amables a pesar de su arisca personalidad. Cuando los ojos de los dos se encuentran, hay un brillo de amor en ellos que es doloroso de ver.

─ _Hello my honey_.

Saluda Kara antes de ir y plantarle un beso en la mejilla al otro que hace malas caras mas no se quita y se sonroja.

─Ichimatsu-sensei, es usted tan obvio.

Dice de forma burlona Oso mientras el otro lo mira con enojo.

─No deberías de burlarte de alguien que tiene acceso a drogas, niño.

Le habla con esa mirada asesina y un estremecimiento le recorre la columna.

─ ¡Ichimatsu-sensei va a matarme!

─ _My honey_ nunca haría eso, solo quiere asustarte.

─Kusomatsu, anda vámonos a almorzar. Tengo hambre.

Antes de irse, Karamatsu mira a Osomatsu.

─Solo piénsalo.

Luego de esto, sale de ahí tomando de la mano a Ichimatsu. La cual acaricia con cuidado y amor. El joven estudiante sufre de nuevo. No entiende cómo es que puede sufrir por lo mismo, una y otra vez. A sus 17 años Osomatsu Takahiro ya sabe lo que es amar de verdad. Amar y no ser correspondido.

Suficiente era el dolor en su pecho para este punto.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu se siente mal por todo esto, pues si bien Karamatsu es muy idiota para notarlo, él sí que ha notado como están las cosas con Osomatsu.

 _/Aunque no lo creas, tu también eres muy obvio mocoso_ / Piensa con dolor mientras se aleja, pues le duele herirlo de esta forma. Lamentablemente para ese muchacho, es que se enamoró de alguien que no solo está comprometido, sino enamorado. Enamorado y correspondido de toda una vida con la persona que lo ama desde su adolescencia.

Una persona que no está dispuesta a dejar la maravillosa vida que comporte al lado de este doloroso idiota. Por mucha pena que le dé el muchacho no dará lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida solo por eso. Karamatsu lo ama y tampoco le perdonaría que tras todo lo que han vivido, no luche ni tantito por él.

Tal vez, el mocoso ese deba decirle las cosas a Kusomatsu para que una parte de él se sienta mejor. Sabe qué clase de hombre es del que se enamoró y es consciente de que jamás lo trataría mal y que al rechazarlo, sería el digno hombre de buen corazón que tanto ama.

Aunque una parte de él siente estos celos que siempre ha sentido por su guapo prometido, otra parte sabe que no puede obligar a Osomatsu a nada. Él solo deberá decidir si hará algo al respecto o no.

Osomatsu tiene las de perder, o tal vez nunca tuvo una oportunidad si quiera pero ¿Debería de terminar con el asunto con dignidad y luchar en serio esta vez para retirarse con la frente en alto? ¿O debería no arriesgar más a su de por si maltrecho corazón?

 **YYY**

¿Qué decisión tomara Osomatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 2. Mi resolución.

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído este que será un fic pequeñito. No más de un tree o two shot. O eso creo jaja. Ojala este capítulo les haya roto un poquito el corazón pues en el siguiente espero que se rían mucho. Además yo sé lo que se siente. Hace unos años tuve un crush por tres profesores. Uno de ellos me desilusiono horrible cuando descubrí unas cosas, pero los otros dos los recuerdo con cariño. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review, y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


	2. Mi resolucion

Hola mis amados lectores no ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ya estoy de vuelta, aunque no siempre será así.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Osomatsu no podía evitar los deseos de llorar luego de cosas como esas que le demuestran su propia debilidad. Esa que odia demostrar. Solo una vez se ha dado permiso llorar por causa de este amor no correspondido.

Cuando supo que se casarían. Esa vez no pudo evitarlo y lo dejo fluir todo. Sintió perfectamente como se le rompía el corazón lentamente. Juro que alguien pudo escuchar el crujir que hizo, más nadie lo noto. Ese día no tolero la clase por lo que fingió que se sentía muy mal para poder irse a casa. Aunque tampoco fue a casa y se quedó en un parque cercano a llorar, para poder drenarlo todo. La sensación de falta de fuerza que experimento aquella vez ha sido más que suficiente para negarse a volver a llorar. No sería una nena chillona de nuevo.

Casi lloro la primera vez que los vio besándose y al ser consciente de la verdadera y larga relación de esos dos, pero no lo hizo. A veces espía a Ichimatsu para entender cómo es que alguien así pudo conseguir el amor de Karamatsu. Alguien tan sencillo y arisco. Cualquiera pensaría que con lo llamativo que es el guapo profesor tendría otro tipo de pareja. Algo no le cuadraba. No odia al enfermero pero no puede evitar dejar fluir su envidia.

Le tiene tantísima envidia. Hay momentos en los que incluso fantasea con cambiar lugares con el hombre de ojos morados para poder vivir por un momento su suerte. La verdad es que eso de estar enamorado lo tiene bastante aturdido. Unas veces siente que es de lo más lindo que pudo pasarle y otras, siente que es su castigo por sus constantes travesuras.

Esta suspirando mirando la nada de nuevo.

─ ¿Pesando en el profesor de matemáticas otra vez?

Le dice una voz femenina detrás de él, mientras le dan un golpecito en la cabeza.

Alza la vista y mira a su amiga Totoko. Una chica guapa que es diabólica. Aun no entiende cómo demonios lo hace, pero se da cuenta de todo. Era de esperarse que notara lo enamorado que esta. Están los dos en el club de teatro, no pertenecen a este pero suelen venir a ayudar porque tienen amigos ahí.

─No sé de qué estás hablando, Totoko-chan yo solo tengo ojos para ti~

Dice mientras le pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Ella le lanza una mirada de que sabe que está mintiéndole descaradamente.

─No te culpo. Pero aun así, aunque tengas ojos solo para mí, tu corazón le pertenece al hombre doloroso y guapo que nos enseña matemáticas.

Osomatsu se siente derrotado. Esta chica se da cuenta demasiado bien de las cosas.

─Aunque así fuera ese disfruta coger con la gata esa, así que…

Dice mientras pasa sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

─ Se que le dices así solo por envidia, el enfermero no te desagrada, solo es que es tu rival en el amor. Solo te veo suspirar por tu amor y no hacer nada más que verlo con esos ojos de cachorrito. Me frustra. Sigo sin entender que te detiene.

Osomatsu la miro fijamente.

─ ¿Qué me detiene? Esa pregunta es un chiste, es lógico que está a punto de casarse…

─Exacto. Estás seguro de que serás rechazado, de hecho es una certeza de que así será…

─Con este tipo de conversación no me animas mucho precisamente.

─Pero al menos deberías volverte inolvidable.

─ ¿Inolvidable?

─Si estás seguro de que te va rechazar por lo menos dile lo que sientes, y hazlo de una forma tal que nunca olvide que Osomatsu Takahiro se le declaro. Que cuando te recuerde, te recuerde como la persona que hizo algo súper único por él, aun sabiendo que no era correspondido.

Eso dejo pensando a Osomatsu y de verdad lo considero.

Ella tenía mucha razón, él no tenía nada que perder. Ya era seguro de que no sería correspondido, le gustaría que Karamatsu lo recordara como alguien especial más allá de como un simple estudiante más.

Con esto en mente, el pobre chico tomo una resolución.

Es un hecho de que será rechazado. Mas eso no quita que pueda confesarse, así se sentirá más aliviado, y demostrara de lo que está hecho. De hasta donde es capaz de llegar por alguien que ama. Que sabe luchar para poder resaltar. Para convertirse en alguien especial para ese tonto así nunca lo ame. Que se dé cuenta de lo que va a dejar atrás por quedarse con esa gata.

Pero ¿Que debería hacer para volverse inolvidable? Una confesión poco convencional. No es solo lo que le diga, es como se lo diga. Tiene que hacerlo a lo grande.

─ Bien me le declarare pero ¿Qué debería hacer?

─Pues algo que tenga todo tu sello personal, que cuando lo piense diga "eso fue tan Osomatsu"

Osomatsu lo medito un momento. ¿Qué era aquello en lo que era bueno? ¿Qué era algo que Karamatsu piensa que es característico de él? Cuando por fin responde a estas preguntas se da cuenta de cuál es la solución, más cuando mira a su amiga enfrente de él.

─ ¡Tengo una idea!

Dice emocionado mientras le toma la mano para arrastrarla.

─ ¿A dónde crees que me llevas?

─Vas a ayudarme, por supuesto. Corre más rápido Totoko-chan.

─Tengo el presentimiento de que lamentare ayudarte en esto.

 _/Bien, he sido un holgazán por mucho tiempo. Pero ya va siendo hora de demostrar que tipo de cosas es capaz de hacer el grandioso Osomatsu Takahiro cuando se pone serio. Prepárate, Karamatsu-sensei/_

 **YYY**

Karamatsu está como siempre en su salón preparando unas cosas para su siguiente clase mientras espera que su prometido termine de trabajar. Ichimatsu siempre ha sido más lento en eso de preparar sus cosas.

Una tarde apacible y tranquila. Aquí en su amada oficina.

─ ¡SENSEI!

O eso era hasta hace un segundo. Que entra su alumno Jyushimatsu, corriendo alzando los brazos tan animado como siempre.

─ ¿Qué pasa _my Little Jyushimatsu?_

El chico comienza a jalarlo de la camisa y del brazo.

─ ¡Algo pasa en el auditorio! ¡Venga rápido! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Al profesor de matemáticas está preocupado así que se deja arrastrar por su alumno. Debe ser una emergencia por lo que procura seguirle el paso al de amarillo.

Por fin llegan al auditorio y Jyushi lo incita a meterse. Una vez lo hace su alumno ya no está detrás de él y la puerta ha sido cerrada.

─ ¿ _My Little Jyushimatsu? Where are you?_

 _/No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí/_

En eso se prenden las luces del escenario dejando ver a un par de alumnos.

─Bienvenido a la función especial, Karamatsu-sensei por favor tome asiento.

Dicen y el confundido hombre lo hace, aunque no sin cierta vacilación.

─Esta función está dedicada especialmente para usted. Disfrútela.

Dice y se abre el telón dejando ver unas sillas de estudiante y un fondo que parece el aula de una escuela, en el medio hay una chica y un chico con sus respectivos uniformes.

Se escucha una canción tocar y comienzan a bailar.

La canción que se escucha es la de Suki Kirai:

 _ukiyo kirai wakan nai kirai_

 _Sukida igai arienai sukida_

 _Suki to kirai wakan nai_

 _Tomare nai suki kirai_

Ambos estudiantes hacen una coreografía con algo de baile y actuación (ver el video de Kawaii-Dance-Suki Kirai)

 _Moo aitsu no kokuhaku tteyatsu_

 _Atama no naka guruguru to mawaru_

 _Suki kirai mannaka wa aruno_

 _Semarareru ni taku_

 _Moo henji wa kimatteru hazusa_

 _"Wedding" (Ke-ke-kekkon) soo bijon wa kanpeki_

 _Souda sumu nowa shouto atari ga iina_

 _Kodomo wa san nin kana_

 _Datte matte nande_

 _Datte juu yon sai desu desuyo_

 _Tsukiau toka "Sukida" hanashi kiite baka_

 _Noogaado daze suki ga ooi no_

 _Koishite mitai wa fuwa fuwa to_

 _Hage no supiichi ni sumairu_

 _Miruku to panda wa shirokuma de_

 _Sekai ga hazumu no_

 _Suki to kirai wakan nai_

 _Kirai demo suki_

Karamatsu sensei no entiende muy bien de que va todo esto, pero se sorprende sobre manera de la habilidad de los dos, además que cada que puede, la chica lo señala. No entiende nada de lo que está pasando pero está disfrutando mucho de la función.

 _Hoi eee_

 _Reinboo kuootsu kaerimichi hoshi gatte ta yatsu_

 _Nagameru kimi o boku wa mite ira_

 _Tsuugakuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinaide_

 _Teyuuka anmrari suki janai taipu_

 _Yueni handoo de shooka_

 _Sokka kyuuni yasashiku nante sareta kara_

 _Gura tsuite dooyoo_

 _Tatte gutte sotto_

 _Nuite reisei ni natte mitemo_

 _Machigai naku inakuu rikutsu nuki de suki_

 _Noo puroburemo boku o shinjite_

 _Hora. Kimi ni hi o tsuketa yura yura to_

 _Moete hai ni naru pairomania_

 _Aishite irun da! Yoku wakara nai kedo_

 _osoraku sekai_

La chica se ve algo extraña cree haberla visto antes ¿pero dónde? Se pregunta mientras la observa más de cerca, al punto que finalmente se da cuenta.

No es una estudiante, es un estudiante. No cualquier estudiante, es Osomatsu travestido. La que esta vestida de chico es Totoko. Osomatsu está usando un traje de colegiala mientras baila y mueve esa faldita. Karamatsu siente que le falta el aire porque no entiende nada.

 _Yadana somerare soo_

 _Shite shimatta yasashisa_

 _Tokini hentai demo_

 _Suki ni somerare teku_

 _Koishite mitai wa gira gira to_

 _Panda ga nete cha tsumara nai_

 _Aishite dashite mizu o agete_

 _Hajimete sodatsu no_

 _Butsukaru futari to dooji no suki_

 _Karami au furomaaju_

 _Kirai demo, daisuki nano_

 _Bokura ima koishite ru_

 _Sukiyo kirai wakatteru sukiyo_

 _Sukida igai arienai sukida_

 _Suki to kirai owaranai lalalalala_

 _Suki kirai_

Cuando por fin acaba la canción, Osomatsu baja del escenario ante la mirada atenta de un confundido ojiazul y le jala de la corbata para acércalo mucho. Tanto que sus narices se tocan.

─Está de aquí es mi demostración para usted de que hasta yo puedo tomarme las cosas en serio y esforzarme.

─Osomatsu-kun ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué usas ropa de chica?

El chico le sonríe enormemente.

─Es usted un pervertido sensei, sé que le gusta. Hablando en serio, siempre me dice que soy experto en hacer locuras y el ridículo. Entonces quería demostrarle lo mucho que usted significa para mí a mi manera.

─Osomatsu-kun…

─ Es una gran persona y creo que no hay nadie como usted. Es doloroso pero eso no hace menos visibles todas sus demás virtudes ¡Usted me gusta mucho Karamatsu-sensei! ¡Estoy enamorado de usted!

Osomatsu estaba rojo mientras agachaba la mirada y el profesor se quedó de piedra. Nunca se imaginó que esto sería una confesión de amor.

 **YYY**

¿Qué le dirá Karamatsu a Osomatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 3. Como me enamore

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto, les he dejado con la duda ajajaja bueno estense atentos, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review, y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


	3. Como me enamore

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada de estar de regreso pues creo que si todo sale viento en popa el próximo seria el ultimo capitulo.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

El profesor estaba más confundido que nunca mientras seguía observando al expectante chico enfrente de él que estaba visiblemente herido porque no había reacción de su parte. Pero es que el hombre no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer ahora.

Karamatsu jamás se esperó en toda la vida que recibiría esta clase de confesión. Seguía en shock. Sobre todo porque hablamos de uno de sus queridos alumnos, su siempre divertido Osomatsu.

Si le preguntaran que piensa exactamente de Osomatsu te diría que cree que es un chico sensible y con un enorme potencial escondido debajo de todo ese humor negro y despreocupación. Lo aprecia de verdad porque le da un sentido fresco a su vida. Tenerlo en clase es realmente divertido. Sabe destensar la situación y relajar el ambiente. Lo cierto es que aunque no lo diga en voz alta, lo considera su alumno más cercano.

Nunca se imaginó que el pobre Osomatsu albergara esta clase de sentimientos. No puede ni imaginarse todo el daño que le causó accidentalmente a través de sus muestras públicas de afecto hacia Ichimatsu.

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a herir alguien importante para él por su forma expresiva de ser. Por no ser alguien despierto ante esta clase de temas es que ya había herido a alguien en el pasado. Durante una etapa de su vida fue un estúpido que no sabía valorar las cosas buenas que lo rodeaban. Por esta torpeza casi pierde al que hoy en día, es el amor de su vida.

Mientras estos recuerdos llegan a su mente tiene una idea. ¡Ya sabe qué hacer con Osomatsu! No sabe si será lo mejor pero es mejor que no hacer nada.

─Osomatsu-kun ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi oficina para hablar en privado?

El joven adolescente lo mira algo asustado pero al ver esa sonrisa real en el rostro ajeno se tranquiliza.

─Está bien, si no quiere hacer cosas pervertidas frente a los demás lo entiendo. Sensei es usted tan mustio.

Dice en forma de burla su alumno y esa actitud ha logrado relajar el ambiente de nuevo. No esperaba menos de Osomatsu.

Ambos comienzan a caminar y Totoko le hace señales de que vaya ahora ya ella se encargara de todo. Osomatsu es consciente de que este favor le será cobrado pero no puede ponerse quisquilloso en este momento.

 **YYY**

Cuando por fin llegan a la oficina del profesor, Karamatsu toma asiento e invita a Osomatsu a hacer lo propio. Una vez que el chico lo hace Kara lo mira con atención.

─Tengo curiosidad de porque pensaste que esta sería la mejor forma de…bueno…expresarme lo que sientes.

Osomatsu está nervioso ahora que noto al sensei dudar tanto en la forma de tratarlo. Si por este incidente el estúpido ese dejara de ser con él como siempre lo es, eso definitivamente sería un golpe del que no podría reponerse.

─No lo hice esperando que usted me corresponda. Yo sé lo que usted siente por Ichimatsu-sensei…también sé que esto es raro porque usted es un profesor y yo un simple estudiante pero… ¡Si con esto logro al menos tener un pequeño espacio en su corazón o por lo menos me aseguro de que me recordara con algo de ternura entonces…! Entonces todo vale la pena. Solo quiero asegurarme de que en el futuro cuando recuerde esto, lo recuerde con el cariño con el que yo lo haré.

El profesor miraba a su sonrojado estudiante que volteaba a otro lado mientras se llenaba de ternura. Era tan lindo ser visto de esta forma por Oso.

─Ya veo. No necesitabas de todo eso para que así lo hiciera, Osomatsu-kun. Tú ya tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón. La relación que tenemos es importante para mí también. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

Al de uniforme de colegiala de le brillaron los ojos y le latió fuertemente el corazón al ver la cálida sonrisa que le era regalada.

─Sensei…

─Ahora me gustaría responder adecuadamente a tu confesión. Pero primero quiero responderte a la pregunta que siempre me haces.

─ ¿La pregunta?

─De que es lo que le veo a Ichimatsu.

Eso sorprendió al de rojo.

─ ¿Por fin me va a contestar?

─Para eso tengo que contarte nuestra historia. Lo cual no sé si sea prudente…

Osomatsu se levantó de la silla dando un golpe en la mesa.

─ ¡Usted nunca ha tenido miedo de expresarme lo que siente! Ser tan lindo con el enfermero a pesar de que casi siempre eso significa salir herido, es algo que me gusta de usted. Además que siempre me ha tenido la confianza de contarme ciertas cosas. No quiero que eso cambie.

Karamatsu miro la determinación del otro y se sintió orgulloso.

─Está bien. Si así lo quieres entonces ¡permíteme maravillarte con una de las historias de amor más hermosas que hayan existido!

─ ¡No es el momento para ser doloroso, sensei!

El maestro se ríe y Oso siente como por fin las cosas se vuelven a sentir naturales entre ellos de nuevo. Definitivamente se había enamorado de una persona extraordinaria.

─Bien te contare la historia.

" _Yo tenía 16 años, acababa de pasar al segundo año de preparatoria. Era alguien popular siempre rodeado de mucha gente. Típico adolescente que tenía una banda donde era el cantante y guitarrista, era capitán del equipo de básquet, vicepresidente del club de teatro y tenía una novia hermosa a que todos me envidiaban. Nunca fui malo en las notas pero no era excepcional._

 _A pesar de tener todo eso, no era precisamente muy feliz. No me sentía particularmente unido a ninguno de mis compañeros. Mi novia era preciosa pero muy exigente. A veces sentía que si no cumplía sus expectativas me dejaría, por si fuera poco, la mayoría de las personas con las que me reunía solían menospreciar la gente seguido incluso los molestaban. Una tarde cuando me acerque a ver a quien molestaban esta vez; fue cuando lo conocí._

 _Era Ichimatsu._

 _Un estudiante de 16 años, del salón de al lado del mío. Muy sombrío que daba miedo, pero como solía expresarse mal de la mayoría de los que me hablaban, ellos se enfadaban y lo molestaban mucho. Ese día hasta le rompieron los lentes. Les dije que teníamos prisa y por fin lo dejaron en paz. Una vez se fueron, intente ayudarlo, le extendí mi mano para que la tomara. La quito de un manotazo y me mando al demonio._

 _Me había quedado con los lentes que estaban el piso. Unos días después, lo vi en la cafetería y me le acerque. Se portó arisco y desconfiado. Cuando bajo la guardia aproveche para ponerle los lentes. Le mande a hacer unos en compensación. Me arañó. Se quitó los lentes pero los guardo en su bolsa._

 _Pasó un tiempo y de vez en cuando lo saludaba cada que lo veía. También procuraba evitar que lo golpearan. Hasta que el profesor de matemáticas me lo asigno como mi tutorado. Yo daba tutorías de matemáticas a escondidas. Era genial en la materia y el profesor solía cubrirme mucho en eso de que incluso podría ir a concursos. Yo siempre ame las matemáticas. Era mi materia favorita. Incluso más que inglés. La gente no hubiera entendido si les decía mi gran amor por esas cosas. Que prefería pasar la tarde con acertijos matemáticos que con todas esas cosas sociales a las que tenía que asistir por mi novia. Es que como yo estaba muy embelesado por ella, hacia lo que me pidiese. Por fin, a escondidas de mi grupo, yo pasaba muchas tardes con el chico arisco de ojos morados bajo el cristal negro con unas decoraciones blancas de gato en las esquinas del marco; apenas visibles. Las gafas que le regale._

 _Con el tiempo, encontré en Ichimatsu un confidente. Porque a pesar de todo, sabia escuchar muy bien. A cambio, dice que encontró en mi alguien menos idiota de lo que pensó. Cuando por fin hubo confianza, me decía Kusomatsu y que era tonto al no ser capaz de ser yo mismo delante de esa horda de bobos. Yo también necesito lentes pero solo me los ponía enfrente de Ichi. No sé cuándo, pero sé que con el tiempo si presencia a mi lado me hacía sentir tranquilo. Me daba la seguridad de tener un amigo real que me quería a mí por ser yo mismo, porque el yo falso no le agradaba. Pero soy un idiota. No me di cuenta como pasó o cuando, pero Ichimatsu en cierto punto se enamoró de mí."_

Osomatsu dejó de respirar en este punto.

" _Era tan tonto que lo lastime tanto. Siempre contándole sobre lo maravillosa que era mi novia. Lo muy enamorado que estaba y lo feliz que me hacía. Siempre me escucho sin expresión alguna, pero de todos modos yo lo hería. Todo el tiempo. . Ya había pasado un año desde que nos conocimos. Las cosas continuaron su curso, la amistad de Ichimatsu me ayudo a matar ciertos temores de ser más yo mismo, con lo que comencé a decepcionar a las personas que me rodeaban. Incluida mi novia. Quien me fue infiel por mucho que yo seguí intentando ser lo que ella quería. Estaba ayudando a una obra de teatro en la escuela. Ese día estaba llorando detrás del escenario diciendo lo inútil que era, cuando Ichimatsu furioso conmigo me bofeteo gritándome hablando de lo tonto que era por sufrir por ella cuando yo tenía gente que me quería. Como me estaba negando a creerle, en un arranque se me declaro. Cuando se percató de lo que hizo salió corriendo. Luego me evito por semanas. Entonces, se fue de intercambio. Todo un semestre lejos de mí y sin comunicarse conmigo. Lo único que me dijeron, es que se fue con la determinación de olvidarme. Eso me dolió muchísimo. Tuve esos seis meses para meditarlo. Pensar con calma lo que yo sentía por Ichimatsu. Créeme si te digo que incluso me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Hasta que me di cuenta ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida si Ichimatsu no hubiera entrado en ella? Sencillo: hubiera sido una eterna mentira. Una vida de soledad._

 _No supe cuándo, pero en cierto punto yo también me enamore de Ichimatsu. Aunque no lo había notado. Cuando me di cuenta de este hecho, estuve decidido a pelear por él. Cuando regreso ya podía enfrentarme pero se había distanciado. Me costó mucho acercarme. Más aun cuando intente invitarlo a salir tantas veces. Convencerlo de hablar conmigo fue difícil. Por fin le dije lo que había descubierto y se negó rotundamente a creerme. Dijo que era un egoísta que quería mantenerlo a mi lado para siempre en base de ilusiones. Que solo lo veía como mi premio de consolación y que no aceptaría jamás ser eso por nadie. Ni siquiera por mí. Le rogué hasta el cansancio durante cuatro meses salir conmigo. En los cuales me le declare cinco veces. La última fue la vez mas desesperada de todas. Fue con eso que me dio una última oportunidad. Tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Esa de la cual ahora tiene una foto. Con mucho esfuerzo me dedique a demostrarle lo muy enamorado que estaba. Salimos durante un mes hasta que por fin le pedí ser mi novio. Accedió. Me advirtió que si lo hería tanto como lo lastime durante ese año, lo lamentaría."_

─Básicamente, yo crecí como persona por Ichimatsu. Seguí mis sueños y lo que realmente amaba en la vida por él. Sé que suena cruel de mi parte pero, mi amor por él logro salvarme. Sencillamente creo que el destino fue bueno conmigo.

Osomatsu estaba de piedra. Ichimatsu-sensei y él se parecían en cómo se habían enamorado de Karamatsu. Finalmente entendía ese gran amor entre ellos. Por fin veía lo que Karamatsu veía con tanto amor. El amor tosco pero sincero de Ichimatsu fue lo que lo conquistó. Que sea tan real. Que lo amara como era. Que no estuviera enamorado de su exterior atractivo y sus poses raras sino de ese algo mas tan especial que siempre ha tenido. Con cierto dolor, Osomatsu hizo una expresión de compresión.

─Ya veo. Solamente Ichimatsu-sensei sería capaz de amar a alguien tan raro como usted en ese entonces.

Intentó decirlo de broma pero sonó algo herido. El profesor le tomo sus manos.

─Eres mi amigo más allá de mi estudiante, Osomatsu-kun. Te valoro más de lo que crees. Jamás haría nada para lastimarte a propósito. Por eso es para mí tan difícil decirte que no puedo sentir lo mismo que tu sientes por mí. Eso no quiere decir que no te valore. Espero de corazón que encuentres a alguien tan especial como yo encontré a Ichimatsu. Que tu también vivas una historia de amor con sus bajas y altas que te ayude a sentirte pleno. Y te recordare con cariño. Después de todo, ¿Cada cuando un alumno tuyo se viste de mujer para bailar una canción tierna para declararte su amor? Es halagador. Gracias y lo siento.

Le sonríe a su alumno, quien comprende que ha sido rechazado. De la mejor forma posible. Siente esas ganas de llorar de nuevo. Sin embargo, si las deja fluir delante del profesor lo haría sentir mal. Ya es lo suficientemente duro para él. Se suelta con delicadeza de sus manos. Sonríe lo mejor que puede.

─Pues más le valía apreciar lo mucho que me esforcé. Bueno debo irme, Totoko-chan se enfadara porque lleva mucho rato con mi uniforme. Nos vemos mañana, sensei.

Sale con prisa de la oficina. El profesor no lo detiene porque notó algo extraño. Cuando está fuera de su campo de visión sale corriendo llorando. No puede evitarlo, no les dio el permiso de fluir pero ellas fueron rebeldes. Una parte de él se siente genial por ser alguien especial y poder entender mejor los motivos detrás de esa relación pero no deja de doler. Un rechazo es un rechazo. En eso, por ir agachado no se da cuenta de que choca con alguien.

─ No te pude ver ¡Lo siento!

Dice haciendo una pobre sonrisa. Cuando ve que es Ichimatsu-sensei se siente morir. Este le mira fijamente. Suspira para tomarle de la mano.

─Ven conmigo a la enfermería.

─Ichimatsu-sensei…n-no hace falta.

─Cállate y sígueme.

Osomatsu está asustado pero lo obedece. Llegan a la enfermería e Ichi lo manda a sentarse mientras le sirve un té.

─Entonces finalmente hablaste con Kusomatsu sobre lo que sientes ¿cierto?

Eso dejo de piedra al muchacho.

─Eres más obvio de lo que crees, chico. Kusomatsu no lo nota porque es idiota notando esas cosas.

─Eso escuché. Me contó la historia de los dos.

Ichi se crispó.

─Ese estúpido…

El enfermero nota la mirada curiosa sobre su persona y suspira derrotado. Osomatsu ya ha sufrido por un rechazo, cree justo responderle sus dudas.

─Responderé todas tus dudas luego de que tu respondas una.

─ ¿Cuál?

─ ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Karamatsu?

 **YYY**

¿Qué responderá Osomatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 4. Lo que yo vi en él.

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. La historia de Ichi y Kara es tan linda que hasta me han dado ganas de hacer una precuela contándola. Bueno estense atentos, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los que me dejaron), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

Akrakya: Jajajaja lo siento pero si, no es correspondido. Ojala aun así, te guste mucho porque creo que está lindo el fic, además que terminara todo bien, lo prometo. Un saludo.

SombraLN: Lo se eso de estar enamorado y no correspondido es horrible. Pero es un chico fuerte, se repondrá. Gracias, como una buena Karamatsu Girl es lógico que se me den bien este tipo de cosas jajaja Que bueno que te gusto la declaración el punto es que quedara épica y graciosa. Oso es extremo cuando se lo propone jajajaja si aquí está la respuesta ojala te haya gustado, nos leemos!


	4. Lo que yo vi en él

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada, si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, este sería el último capítulo.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, a comentar siendo respetuosos y respondo reviews al final del capítulo.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

─No sé porque de repente le interesa tanto esa respuesta, Ichimatsu-sensei.

Osomatsu estaba roto. Muy roto.

El amor de su vida le había rechazado. No había sido para nada grosero y ahora es conocedor de lo que siempre quiso saber, está en la enfermería porque su rival de amor lo trajo aquí a que tomara un té. Era contradictorio el comportamiento del de morado. Todo esto le parecía una locura luego de todo lo que ocurrió, esto era una de las últimas cosas que pensó que le ocurrirían, más esa pregunta tan rara.

─Necesito que me respondas.

El más joven suspiro. Sonrió falsamente.

─ ¿Quién no se enamoraría de él? Esa misma pregunta me hago yo. Es lo que tenía ganas de preguntarle pero usted me sorprende con esas preguntas obvias.

─Si no vas a hablar seriamente entonces, toma el té y cállate.

Eso sorprendió al de rojo quien se agacho, listo para llorar otro poco.

─Responderé en serio con la condición de que usted también lo haga. Si luego de esto usted me responde con un monosílabo o no es sincero, me enfadare.

El de bata blanca suspiro y luego de esto solo asintió.

─Bien, esto será incomodo porque es usted y él es su prometido pero usted insistió. Yo al principio, no pude evitar quedar algo prendado del hombre atractivo y buena disposición; después de todo, es por ese lado suyo que todas las estudiantes se enamoran de él. Sin embargo, yo no me enamore de solo el físico. Karamatsu-sensei es tan amable, se esfuerza de verdad por ser un buen profesor. Le gusta enseñar y de verdad ama las matemáticas. Un gran sujeto, que no duda con esa mirada dulce tratar de aliviar las penas ajenas. Tiene toda esa mierda dolorosa a su alrededor y eso no hace menos visible el montonal de virtudes que tiene. No puedo evitar que me lata el corazón cada vez que tiene alguno de esos detalles que solo él es capaz de hacer. Suena pretencioso de mi parte decirlo, pero creo que yo veo más allá de ese cascaron tan llamativo. Yo estoy tan enamorado de su interior; podría ser muy feo y para mi seguiría siendo el dulce, torpe, amable, dedicado, con detalles extraños y buen profesor, Karamatsu-sensei. Yo en este punto, así me duela me conformó con que él sea feliz. Ver esa estúpida sonrisa me hace el día.

Al principio Ichimatsu sintió que sería otro caso donde el imán de su prometido hacía de las suyas, pero nunca se imaginó que resultaría ser algo tan profundo. Algo tan real. Tan real como lo suyo en su momento. Osomatsu de verdad estaba enamorado de ese tonto, y no solo embelesado por él. Lo veía con realismo y amaba esa bondad dentro de él. Ichimatsu se sentía cálido por una razón extraña: era la primera vez en ellos que alguien aparte de él lo veía y amaba de esa forma (de forma romántica claro está pues tiene familia y amigos reales).

Osomatsu estaba llorando todo este rato, su llanto era silencioso y a pesar de que hablaba como siempre, por sus mejillas no dejaron de escurrir las lágrimas. El enfermero lo vio largo y tendido.

Más que odiarlo, sentía pena por el muchacho. Era conocedor de lo doloroso que podía ser amar a ese tarado y que el muy tonto le rompiera el corazón. Que tuviera que soportar verlo feliz con alguien más. Se parecían en la forma de haberse enamorado, más una cosa cambiaba es que a Ichimatsu le toco la época donde Karamatsu no se amaba a sí mismo y por eso intentaba ser lo que los demás querían.

─No resultaste ser una gran decepción, después de todo.

Dijo mientras le daba un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas y el otro lo miraba fijamente bastante sorprendido.

─Y usted de verdad es más encantador de lo que yo pensaba.

El otro se sonrojo y apartó la mirada.

─Espero que no se te pegue lo doloroso de ese idiota.

Osomatsu se comenzó a reír.

─Usted es quien lleva años con él, me sorprende que no use ropa de cuero o algo así.

─De verdad dices cosas extrañas. Entiendo porque le agradas tanto a Kusomatsu, le gustan los tontos graciosos como tú.

Osomatsu alzó la vista viéndose sorprendido y con cierta melancolía sonrió.

─ ¿Y luego dice que no se le ha pegado ningún habito de Karamatsu-sensei?

Ichimatsu se giró con todo y su silla para dejar de ver al estudiante frente suyo. Ya dándole la espalda le comenzó a hablar.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

─Bueno, espero que sea sincero como yo lo fui hace un momento.

─Fue parte del trato ¿Lo olvidas?

Con esto dicho, Osomatsu entendió que le responderían sus dudas con la mayor de las honestidades.

─Entonces ya sé cómo se enamoraron pero quisiera saber cómo fue para usted todo el proceso. Porque el que sufrió de un amor no correspondido un año fue usted lo que me hace sentir que me parezco más a usted en esa parte de la historia que a Karamatsu-sensei.

Ichimatsu suspiro derrotado. Lo había prometido, aun así estaba incómodo.

─Esto es un completo fastidio pero supongo que aquí voy. Si alguna vez vuelves a hablar del tema juro que te asesinaré.

Algo en el aura del enfermero daba a entender que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Osomatsu se asustó un poco.

─Paso hace ocho años…

" _Yo no era muy diferente a como soy hoy en día. Tal vez, me gustaba demasiado el color negro y la mayoría decía que era medio gótico. Me importa una mierda la gente popular, siempre he pensado que son unos idiotas por sentirse la gran cosa cuando la preparatoria no es lo mejor del mundo._

 _Lógicamente, esta forma de expresarme aunado con mi atuendo, mis lentes y mis buenas calificaciones me dejo en un sitio donde nadie puede ser tu amigo o te conviertes automáticamente en una paria. En una maldita tarde igual a todas las demás, ya sabes dónde me golpeaban constantemente un estúpido con un mechón pintado de azul les dijo a sus amiguitos que era hora de irse y con eso me libre de la golpiza. Maldije a mi suerte cuando vi que los simios esos habían roto mis jodidos lentes. Un "¿Estas bien?" Resonó cerca y fue la primera vez que lo vi bien._

 _El más popular sonriendo como nunca mientras me extendía su mano en señal de ayuda. Su maldita sonrisa siempre ha sido de esas que alteran a uno. Considerando con quienes se juntaba, yo ya no quería nada con esa mierda. Le quite la mano de un manotazo más se quedó a ver que estuviera bien y me hizo preguntas amistosas. Me fui lo más rápido que pude._

 _Pensé que la cosa había quedado ahí, con la esperanza de que así fuera. Unas semanas después el muy idiota se me acerca como si nada. Imaginé que algo quería, probablemente que le hiciera la tarea, burlarse o algo. Me porte a la defensiva cuando intento ser amable. Me hizo un cumplido diciendo algo de mis ojos y que son de "un hermoso morado"; me puso nervioso y con mi guardia baja, me puso unos lentes. El idiota me había repuesto los lentes y se disculpó por algo que no hizo. Volvió a sonreírme de cerca y hacerme otro estúpido cumplido. Me asusté tanto que lo arañé y salí de ahí._

 _El muy rarito es necio y pensó que luego de eso éramos conocidos o algo así, siempre que me veía me saludaba, sus amigos no me molestaban y yo los ignoraba, lo que era realmente bueno. No entendía porque ahora me dejaban en paz, pero lo agradecía._

 _Siempre he sido malo en matemáticas, por lo que por fin, el profesor sugirió que me podrían ayudar unas tutorías. Se notaba que estaba preocupado también por mi vida social así que decidió asignarme a algún estudiante como tutor, supongo que para que hiciera migas o socializara más. He de decir que no me hacía ilusión pero creo que entre nerds o excluidos sociales nos podríamos entender. Nada me preparo mentalmente para entrar a donde se supone estaría mi tutor y encontrarme a ese idiota. No me lo creía al principio, pero una vez me demostró que sabía me quedé estupefacto. No tenía idea de cómo tratar con él, pero parecía que no me costaría mucho trabajo pues él hablaba por los dos. Contradictoriamente resultó no solo ser dolorosamente amable y bueno en la materia, también era paciente y un gran profesor. De la nada, una parte de mi dejo de sentirse a la defensiva para sentirse cómodo con su presencia. Una vez, llegó_ _con unos papeles negros y morados en las manos, cuando le pregunte al respecto me mostro que eran gatos de papel. Muy mal hechos pues dice que solo sabe hacer flores pero que intento con todas sus fuerzas hacerme unos gatitos. Según él, serian mi premio luego de unas actividades. Me burle de él, pero en el fondo, fue algo tan lindo que no pude dejar de mirarlos."_

Osomatsu sintió que la bolsa donde tenía su flor de papel le pesaba.

" _Luego de eso algo en mi cambio bastante. Llegué a descubrirme a mí mismo viéndolo a la distancia. A Escondidas iba al club de teatro a verlo, incluso también iba a verlo jugar basquetbol desde las sombras. Comencé a decirle Kusomatsu por sus constantes frases dolorosas y pareció divertido por el asunto. Finalmente, nos hicimos algo así como amigos y platicábamos de muchas cosas. Un tema que a él le encantaba abordar, era su novia. Una tipa conocida por ser una arpía doble cara que tenía embelesado a Karamatsu, además bien atado pues pese a que no era muy feliz fingiendo ser lo que era, lo seguía siendo por ella. Me dolía escucharlo, pero lo hacía de todas formas pues estaba resignado. La escoria como yo no se merece que alguien tan dolorosamente brillante y perfecto como él si quiera repare en mi existencia. Aunque lo hacía, incluso se puso sus lentes_ _frente a mi pues me tenía la confianza para. Debo decir que la primera vez que se los puso el pulso me brincó. Era tan real con esos lentes._

 _Un año pasó sin muchas cosas, tal vez mis constantes burlas y reclamos a Karamatsu terminaron en hacerle mella pues, comenzó a ser más él mismo con los demás. Lo que puso su mundo falso de cabeza. Sobre todo las cosas con su novia. Quien quería ser novia del chico popular no del "patético Kara". Ella era guapa y no tardó en buscarse a otra víctima. El idiota estaba destruido, lo vi durante un año esforzarse tanto por su amado club de teatro como para permitir_ _que esa mujer lo arruinara. No logre convencerlo con nada, estaba tan desesperado y frustrado que simplemente se me escapó. Le grite lo mucho que lo amaba y todo lo que había escondido por un año. Estaba asustado de mí mismo, pero peor de la expresión en su rostro…esa expresión que me rompió tanto. Había en sus ojos tanta lástima que no podía estar cerca de él. Tanta fue mi necesidad de escapar que llene mi solicitud para un intercambio y dado mis buenas notas en esa materia lo logré. Me fui para estar lejos y poder olvidarlo. Darme tiempo para sanar y dejarlo ser feliz por otro lado. Que pudiéramos ser amigos de nuevo, sin toda esa mierda de por medio._

 _Estuvo buscándome como loco, pero nunca le respondí nada. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Pasaron seis meses y regresé. Estaba loco por verme y ahora yo era capaz de saludarlo, esperaba que todo fuera como antes pero estaba muy raro, me coqueteaba y decía cosas raras. Lo que me llevó a evitarlo. Solo lo saludaba si nos topábamos. Por fin, accedí a hablar con él como tanto estuvo pidiéndome. Solo para escuchar lo que menos quería oír: Se me estaba declarando. No pude creerle, una parte de mi estaba emocionada, pero él siempre había amado a su novia ¿De la nada ahora estaba perdido por mí? Me negué a creerle y más aún, a ser su plato de segunda mesa. Estaba enamorado mas no desesperado como para acceder a ser el premio de consolación. Me rogó cuatro meses, en los cuales se me declaró otras 4 veces. La última la sentí más real y tan triste, se veía realmente afectado por todo. Se veía herido, verdaderamente enamorado. No estaba seguro, pero verlo tan roto por mí me hizo que accediera. Comenzamos a salir. Durante un mes entero se dedicó a tratarme como si yo fuera lo mejor del mundo. Cortejarme a base de detalles. Me trató como si ya fuera su novio e hizo el mérito para serlo. Me dijo una y otra vez lo ilusionado que estaba por nuestras citas. Me besaba aunque yo no me dejaba con facilidad. Hasta que por fin, me pidió que fuésemos novios. Termine accediendo porque, nunca pude dejar de amarlo. Aunque fui muy claro que si volvía a herirme de esa forma, la próxima vez seguro lo castraba."_

─lo cierto es que aún lo amo. No por nada es que he estado a su lado ocho años y vamos a casarnos. Si bien es verdad que ahora soy su prometido, también lo es que él no era mío cuando yo comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por él, más aun así las cosas cambiaron a mi favor. No lo digo para herirte pero aunque ese idiota te hubiese notado más allá de como su amigo, yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. De todos modos, estoy enamorado.

Osomatsu mira a Ichimatsu. Se siente bien que admita que lo reconoce como un rival digno. Ahora entendía que vivió algo parecido, que ambos sufrieron por el mismo hombre y se enamoraron parecido.

─Gracias por ser tan sincero al respecto, Ichimatsu-sensei.

─Me he vuelto a enamorar.

Esa voz sonó en la enfermería y ahí estaba el amor de ambos: Karamatsu. Sonriendo con ternura pues su prometido estaba rojo.

─Cállate, Kusomatsu.

Osomatsu entendió que ahora estaba de más en ese ambiente. Aun con su uniforme de colegiala recargo su trasero contra el pantalón del profesor quien se ruborizo más aun, cuando lo jalo de la corbata.

─Karamatsu-sensei disfruta de lo que te pierdes~

El pobre profesor jalo a su prometido de la mano.

─Ichimatsu ayúdame…

El otro se alejó.

─A mí no me metas, él es tu estudiante.

Oso se rio fuerte.

─Sensei es tan mustio. Bueno chicos, no olviden invitarme a la boda. Ahora los dejo que tengo cosas que hacer. Karamatsu-sensei se consiente de lo que te pierdes e Ichimatsu-sensei, piensa que si no lo cuidas te lo puedo robar.

Dijo con una sonrisa real mientras salía de su visión. Mientras la pareja se sentía algo mal y a la vez, aliviados.

 **YYY**

Ya afuera, Osomatsu fue a llorar tranquilo en una banca del jardín de la escuela. Ichimatsu-sensei había ganado hacia ocho años. Él solo pudo haberle hecho frente si también hubiera vivido en esa época. O tal vez tampoco en esa época pudo haberle ganado, pues a veces hay personas que están tan destinadas unas a las otras que su encuentro es casi divino. Les tiene envidia, también quisiera que uno de esos encuentros le pasara a él.

─ ¿D-disculpa te encuentras bien?

Se escuchó una voz nerviosa detrás de él, se gira y ve a un chico con lentes, boca en V invertida y ojos verdes. Quien se sorprende cuando lo ve a la cara.

─ ¿E-eres tu Osomatsu el chico que suele ir con Totoko-chan al club de teatro?

─Yo soy el grandioso ¡Osomatsu Takahiro!

─ ¡¿Qué haces vestido así, senpai?!

─ ¿Senpai?

─Bueno, yo soy de primer año. Mi nombre es Choromatsu Kamiya. Mucho gusto.

El muchacho enfrente de él hizo una educada reverencia.

─Te vez muy aburrido, mí querido Choromatsu-kun.

El otro se ruborizo.

─ ¡Solo intento ser educado, tonto!

El de rojo se comenzó a reír.

─Adivino porque estás aquí. Seguro pensaste que era una linda chica llorando y quisiste venir a consolarme.

Cuando el otro se quedó callado se lo confirmó. Lo que provocó las risas ajenas.

─Eres un encanto, y totalmente un virgen. Amiguito pajero tenía la ilusión de ligar con una linda chica.

─ ¡No hables así de mí, idiota!

─Pero ahora que sabes que soy yo, deberías dejarme llorar a gusto. No me siento bien y ya no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

Eso le salió tan roto que la rabia del menor disminuyo. Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado.

─ ¿Qué haces?

─ ¿No es obvio? Acompañarte para que no estés solo.

Osomatsu lo miro fijamente y noto el tierno rubor en las mejillas ajenas. Era tan lindo.

─Choromatsu-kun se preocupa por mí, que considerado. Aunque no significa que te voy a hacer un favor sexual o algo así.

─ ¡No seas tarado!

─Gracias.

Dijo mientras sonreía y algo en el corazón del de verde comenzó a latir. Tal vez Osomatsu aún no lo sabe, pero en este instante se acaba de ganar un lugar en el corazón del muchacho. Pues esta frente a su propio encuentro del destino, como aquel que les paso a Ichimatsu y Karamatsu hace tantos años; dándole la oportunidad de vivir una bonita y propia, historia de amor.

 **YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Espero el final haya quedado bonito. Aunque el fic estuvo cargado de feels, chiquito pero lindo. Bueno, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los que me dejaron), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

acosadora001: jajaja que bueno que te gustaran los diálogos, la relación entre Kara y Oso es linda (aunque ni de lejos de linda como el Karaichi o Osochoro) jajajaj Lo se ambos supieron sobrellevarlo. Gracias! Es un honor que me leas! Un saludote.

PitchBlackIdiot: No me dejaste adivinar jajajaja eso es trampa D: Me encanta tu Nick jajajaja el mío ta rarito jajajajaja Yo encantada siempre y cuando prometas dejarme más reviews! Jajajaja Un saludote!

SombraLN: jajajajajaja muchas historias son mejor que eso jajaja Lo sé es perfecto y Osito no pudo evitar caer en sus redes!


	5. Epilogo

Hola mis amados lectores ¡Sorpresa! Yo tenía este extra listo pero quería que no sospecharan.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, a comentar siendo respetuosos y respondo reviews al final del capítulo.

Una dedicatoria especial a **Be Kawaii De Son** gracias a hermanita por la idea para esto y a **acosadora001** por que le atinaste a sobre que trataba este capítulo extra!

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

El jodido gran día había llegado.

Osomatsu estaba intentando verse decente, teniendo una de las pocas cosas decentes que tiene: un traje azul de botones amarillos. No es súper elegante pero no debe de verse arrebatador, los que hoy deben de verse fabulosos deben ser Karamatsu e Ichimatsu.

Sabe que hoy no es su boda, pero tiene en cuenta que este día representa para él el fin de un ciclo. El final definitivo de dos historias, su amor por Karamatsu y el final apropiado para la historia del profesor con el enfermero. Ambas tendrán su gran momento en el instante en que esos dos terminen con esto, casándose como se debe.

Está algo decepcionado e ilusionado en partes iguales. No le pidan que deje de estar tan enamorado de un momento a otro luego de un año y medio de sufrir por este amor no correspondido. No puede sencillamente arrancarse esos sentimientos de tajo. Pero han pasado 3 meses luego de todo aquello que hizo para ser notado por ambos, y no ha perdido el tiempo, lo ha invertido en curar con calma y tranquilidad, sus heridas. Incluso ira acompañado a la boda.

En eso, se escucha como suena el timbre de su casa y sale disparado para abrir.

─Voy.

Grita para abrir la puerta y ver del otro lado a un guapo y encantador Choromatsu. Con sus lentes y ese traje café obscuro con una camisa verde debajo, su cabello esta peinado de lado. Desde que los dos se conocieron hace tres meses se han vuelto muy unidos, la amistad que mantiene con el más joven es sin lugar a dudas, uno de los motivos por lo cual ha logrado sobresalir de aquello. Ese mismo día le conto su historia y que le había pasado. Había algo en el chico que le inspiraba confianza, además de que luego semejante declaración (con baile y show incluido) los rumores no tardarían en esparcirse así que no había mucha diferencia en contarle él mismo que había ocurrido. El de ojos verdes ha estado a su lado en este proceso, apoyándolo. Hoy no sería la excepción.

─Osomatsu-sempai ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que piensas llevar a la boda?

Este muchacho exigente siempre hace reír al de rojo, es que esa parte de él es encantadora más que irritante.

─No importa que lleve puesto, yo no debo llamar la atención hoy ¿recuerdas?

Dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza y lo despeina.

─Llamaras la atención por el traje tan poco adecuado.

─Bueno es de las pocas cosas finas que tengo, dudo que pueda cambiarme de todas formas.

Con esto el pequeño, suspira con derrota y fastidio.

─Esta actitud me hace sentir que no quieres ir a la boda. Si es así, no hay de que avergonzarte. Ellos entenderán si no vas. No es obligatorio.

─Cálmate Choro-chan, tranquilo. No tiene nada que ver con eso, es solo que de verdad no tengo nada más que ponerme.

─No me digas así. ¿Seguro?

─Te lo prometo. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, ambos son estimados para mí y quiero ser parte de esto. Estoy olvidando a Kara poco a poco, pero he progresado enormemente. Te lo puedo jurar.

Esa expresión tan sincera por parte del de rojo, es lo que hace que el corazón del de lentes lata con desenfreno, y se sienta orgulloso.

─Entonces vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde.

 **YYY**

El lugar es hermoso. Una clásica boda en el exterior, con vista a un bosque donde los arboles le dan un aire rustico. En el centro hay un precioso arco de flores azules y moradas. Ya hay muchas personas cuando ellos llegan, Osomatsu entrega a una mujer las bolsas de regalo y avanza para ver a los novios. Choromatsu lo sigue de cerca. Ahí, esta Karamatsu totalmente arrebatador con ese traje negro que le ajusta a la perfección haciéndole visible su musculatura, y tiene una rosa azul en el pecho. Se ve tan guapo que es imposible que Osomatsu no se altere un poquito, aunque hoy, siente que Choro le causo más cosas cuando lo vio. Lo que le hace sentir más tranquilo en ese aspecto.

Cuando el novio nota la presencia de los dos les sonríe como siempre, lo que le causa una nostalgia extraña al de rojo.

─ _Hello my friends_ es un gusto que hoy nos acompañen en este día tan especial.

─Gracias a usted por invitarnos, sensei.

Afirma Choromatsu con una educada reverencia.

─ ¿Y cómo se siente hoy el mustio Karamatsu-sensei?

Dice en tono jocoso Oso. Kara sonríe.

─La verdad es que he estado muy pocas veces tan nervioso y emocionado como hoy.

─ ¿Está preocupado de que Ichimatsu-sensei se escape? Digo, yo lo entendería si yo fuera usted.

El de verde le da un codazo en las costillas al de rojo.

─ ¡Auch!

Se queja el otro y Karamatsu los mira con cariño.

─La verdad es que tú nos tenías algo preocupados a los dos, lo dudes o no, eres importante para ambos. Pero luego de ver que has encontrado a alguien especial nos has hecho muy felices. Espero que si las cosas salen bien, en unos años; sean ustedes quienes nos inviten a su boda.

Dice mientras guiña su ojo y provoca el rubor en las mejillas del más joven y la intriga-gracia en el mayor de los dos. Que mira por un momento al de verde y le late el corazón al verlo tan lindo, intentando gestionar alguna palabra pero sin éxito, como pez fuera del agua.

─Aún no estamos saliendo, pero prometo que cuando eso pase, será el primero en enterarse.

Le aseguro Oso con una sonrisa y el de verde hizo combustión espontánea cuando fue consciente de que aún tiene oportunidad.

─Amigos, pasen a tomar asiento ya no tardamos en iniciar.

Aviso una persona y Karamatsu, fue prácticamente arrastrado para que se apresurara en ir. Una vez se fue, Oso abrazo por los hombros a Choro so pretexto de que se apresuraran.

 **YYY**

Inicio la marcha nupcial con un muy guapo novio esperando con esa mirada de ternura y felicidad que solo una persona le podía provocar. El guapo Ichimatsu peinado lo mejor que su cabello rebelde le permitió, un traje blanco con una camisa morada debajo y un arreglito floral lila en el pecho. Karamatsu no resistió y termino yendo por él. A lo que su novio le dio un golpecito en la mano y luego la tomo con amor. Caminaron así lo poco que les faltaba. Formalmente se inició la ceremonia y en todo ese tiempo, Oso no pudo evitar mirar el amor que esos dos derrochaban. Siempre se había notado la buena relación y el amor profundo-verdadero que se tenían, pero hoy, era testigo de lo que para ellos era la culminación de mucho esfuerzo para estar aquí. Sintió un poco las ganas de llorar, porque a pesar de ser el hombre que ha sido su primer amor el que estaba casándose, estaba contento por los dos. Se veían perfectos juntos. Uno para el otro.

Con esa ceremonia, Osomatsu no solo dejaba ir a Karamatsu, sino también al Oso que estaba destruido por aquello. De ahora en adelante, aprovecharía de las cosas buenas en su vida también. Para que en un futuro pueda mirar atrás sin tantos arrepentimientos. En un impulso, tomo de la mano cálida a su lado, generando la duda en su acompañante que solo fue respondida por una gran sonrisa. Choro sintió su pulso acelerarse mientras se ruborizaba poquito.

─Gracias por estar conmigo en todo este proceso, Choromatsu-kun

Eso lo sorprendió al otro que devolvió el agarre.

─No tienes nada de que agradecer, sempai.

─Me preguntaba ¿Si te gustaría ir conmigo a cenar un día de estos?

Eso lo dejo en un shock un instante. Mientras se volteaba a otro lado más sonrojado.

─No tienes por qué hacer algo así para darme las gracias ni nada por el estilo.

─ ¿Quién lo está haciendo por eso? Bueno en parte si lo hago por eso, pero velo como nuestra primera cita oficial. Ya era tiempo de que te comenzara a dar un lugar especial.

─ ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y Karamatsu-sensei?

─Bueno él sigue siendo parte importante de mi vida, pero por fin, siento que puedo darme permiso de avanzar. Como que con esfuerzo y tu apoyo, es que estoy listo para un nuevo comienzo. Me gustaría que este nuevo comienzo estés a mi lado, y con calma vayamos descubriendo que es lo que hay entre nosotros. No digo que ya no tenga algún sentimiento por el profesor, pero si digo que estoy cerrando ese capítulo y dándole paso a uno nuevo. ¿Qué dices tú, quieres ser parte de una nueva historia?

─Yo…digo…que para mí sería un placer.

Tras una sonrisa real por parte de Choro, Osomatsu lo toma con cuidado para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

En el fondo tras un "acepto" mutuo es que finalmente Karamatsu e Ichimatsu sellan su unión para toda la vida con un apasionado y dulce beso. Llenando todo el lugar con aire de amor y nuevas oportunidades para todos.

 **YYY**

 **Omake:**

Tras la fiesta los novios por fin están a punto de disfrutar de su noche de bodas. Su primera noche como esposos. Karamatsu trae cargando a Ichi y lo arroja sobre una cama llena de pétalos. Lo mira con pasión antes de ir y darle un largo beso. Ichimatsu es quien se aleja.

─Kusomatsu, déjame ir al baño. Tengo una sorpresa.

En todo el rato que estuvo hablando Karamatsu no dejo de besarle el cuello. Con algo de irritación hace un gruñido antes de alejarse.

─No te demores.

Lo que Ichi responde un "Sí. Si" con fastidio en lo que entra al baño. Luego de un par de minutos Karamatsu ya lo espera con bóxer. Esta sentado de frente a la puerta del baño.

─Ya voy a salir.

─Estoy ansioso.

Afirma Kara y cuando se abre la puerta se le sale el alma del cuerpo. Su esposo esta vestido con un baby doll negro de esos muy femeninos con encajes y listones morados por todos lados. Ichimatsu está posando algo avergonzado.

─ ¿T-te gusta?

En toda respuesta su esposo comienza besarlo mientras lo alza de las piernas para lanzarlo con fiereza sobre la cama.

─Me encanta, gracias. Te amo, Ichimatsu.

─Y yo a ti, mi tonto y pervertido Kusomatsu.

Ichimatsu descubrió gracias a lo de Osomatsu que esa clase de detalles pervertidos y coquetos le gustan mucho a su esposo, por eso quería hacer algo por él esta noche tan especial. Así fue como pasaron le noche entera chochando sus cuerpos apasionadamente, disfrutando de una de muchas oportunidades para demostrase su amor.

 **YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Espero que este epilogo haya sido totalmente de su agrado. Con esto es el final, final de esta historia que no duro mucho pero me encanto. Espero que me digan que piensan de una précuela contando la historia Karaichi. Bueno, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los que me dejaron), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

acosadora001: Primero espero te haya gustado la dedicatoria sin proponértelo, le atinaste a sobre que trataría este cap extra jajaja, segundo estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que Ichimatsu es tan lindo cuando se lo propone. Qué bueno que el final te haya gustado tanto, (yo igual m identifique con Oso muchooo) espero el epilogo te haya gustado igual y este conforme lo esperado. Yo igual los amo a todos por sus bellos reviews, un saludote.

AzulaMayorga: jajajaja sigo sin entender que es lo que te hice jajajajaja Que bueno que la sinopsis te haya gustado, trabaje en ella dos días, soy mala con los nombres XD jajaja Bueno el otro fic suelo escribirlo cada dos semanas (ósea una semana si otra no) para que me dé tiempo de escribir otras cosas si es que me llega la inspiración. Jajajaja que bueno que ya tengo una huella distintiva es genial! Qué bueno que te gustan los triángulos amorosos y no me ofende, digo cada quien tiene una historia que le gusta más de algunos autores entonces no me enfada, de hecho me halaga que leas ambas y que esta la consideres de tus favoritas. Yo igual espero contis jajaja Gracias por decir que te ha gustado tanto. Un saludote.

SombraLN: Que bueno que les ha gustado tanto estoy contenta de eso, y la verdad es que yo igual tengo esos sentimientos encontrados por mis propias historias, creo que es aun sentimiento normal. Un saludote.


End file.
